


Tyra Smiles

by angelsfalling16, WO2Ash



Series: Endings [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drag Queens, Endings, M/M, Simon makes a discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WO2Ash/pseuds/WO2Ash
Summary: Penny drags Simon out while Baz is at his night classes and Simon makes a startling discovery.





	Tyra Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> The next installment in our Endings series! Thanks so much to @angelsfalling16 for the encouragement, conversations and ideas! This has been a blast to work on!
> 
> The challenge was to only write the end of fics and keep the word count to under 500! 
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Oh my God... Penny! Is-is that…?”  
Simon can’t believe his eyes when the announcer on stage introduces the next drag queen for the night.

Tyra Smiles.

Simon grips Penny’s arm so tight he is probably going to leave bruises. But he can’t bring himself to care. Not in this moment.  
This moment when the realisation hits him. Tyra Smiles takes the stage, all lean lines and sharp cheekbones, obvious even under all the make-up.  
Cheekbones that Simon likes to run his thumb over, stupidly hoping that one day they will cut him. Lithe body that Simon had woken up entwined with this morning. He would know that body anywhere.

_Baz_.

So every Thursday night when Baz had told him he had classes and always came home more relaxed than he usually does, this is where he has been. He’s obviously a crowd favourite.  
The second he takes the stage, walking confidently on 6 inch spike heels in a black leather mini skirt, everyone in the joint starts to scream and cheer.

Tyra starts her performance, really engaging the crowd and Simon can’t take his eyes off her. It’s so sexy he can’t actually believe it’s the same person.

Tyra sashays over towards the side of the stage where Simon and Penny are seated and stumbles, eyes wide with terror as she recognises them.

Simon grins at her, and wets his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. The look he gives Baz is damn near pornographic. Baz just smirks and continues his routine. He makes sure to maintain eye contact with Simon as much as possible.

Some time later, Simon and Penny are joined at their table by Baz, back in his normal clothes but with the khol liner still present around his smokey grey eyes. Simon can hardly keep his hands off Baz, settling for placing one hand on his upper thigh while the other goes around his shoulders, drawing him in close.

“Enjoy the show, Snow?”  
“More than you know.”  
Penny just sighs and rolls her eyes.  
“Urgh, boys! Can this wait until I’m not around you? I’m choking on the latent sexual tension.”

Simon glances at Baz. Baz meets his eye and raises a single eyebrow.  
“Well. We can fix that. Simon? Shall we?”  
Simon jumps to his feet, twining his hand with Baz’s and pulling him up against his body.  
“Oh absolutely. Seeya Penny!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! xox


End file.
